


Remembering

by hannipple



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, but it's cute i promise, sorry it's not slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannipple/pseuds/hannipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky look at old photos of themselves. Bucky remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

Steve tries to help Bucky regain his memories by looking at old things of theirs'. They both laugh while Steve talks about the dumbest things they both used to do. Bucky doesn't remember it all really, not yet. His laughing is more of a way to humor Steve. Steve picks up an old photo of him and Bucky before the serum, before Bucky went to war, before everything went to hell. It was the picture they took in their apartment the first day steve arrived. Steve starts to ramble about how he could barely move the boxes without wheezing every two steps while climbing the stairs when he notices Bucky is staring at the photo with a look of concentration on his face. Steve rests a hand on his shoulder and Bucky turns to him. He has tears in his eyes. Tear drops land on the old photo. Steve looks at him, concerned. Bucky's bottom lip trembles. He takes a shaky breath, still looking at Steve, and says, “I remember that….” Bucky laughs breathily and smiles, looking back at the photo. Steve glances between him and the photo and smiles as well. He wraps his arm around Bucky's shoulder and picks up another photo. They sit there sorting through the pictures until well into the evening.


End file.
